vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson is a former Original Vampire and the younger daughter of Mikael and Esther. She is the younger sister of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson, the elder sister of Henrik Mikaelson, and the aunt of an unnamed nephew and Klaus' child with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. Rebekah is a former major recurring and guest character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons of The Vampire Diaries and now the tritagonist of The Originals, although she is no longer a regular character in the series as of the episode ''Farewell to Storyville''. Throughout her millennia-long life, Rebekah's actions and personality have been heavily influenced by her relationship with Klaus and her desire to live a normal, human life. She has also been romantically involved with a few characters from the series. In the 12th century, she was in love with a vampire hunter named Alexander who was a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. In the late 19th and early 20th century, she was in a relationship with Klaus' protégé Marcel Gerard while she and her family lived in New Orleans. After she fled New Orleans with Klaus to escape her father Mikael, she was briefly in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore in Chicago during the early 1920s, and because she chose Stefan over her half-brother, Klaus daggered her for ninety years in punishment for her perceived betrayal. Once she was undaggered in 2010, she had several brief flings with both Stefan and Damon Salvatore before finding herself in a romantic relationship with a human, Matt Donovan. Shortly afterward, she followed her brothers Klaus and Elijah back to New Orleans, where they once again settled as a family, allowing her the opportunity to rekindle her relationship with Marcel. In the middle of the first season of The Originals, she was finally given her freedom by her brother Klaus and left the city to fulfill her desires at a normal life. However, she returned briefly in the season's finale to become her niece Hope's guardian after Klaus and Hayley faked her death for her own safety. After her mother and brothers Finn and Kol were resurrected, Esther began tracking Rebekah's movements, forcing her to rejoin her family in New Orleans to plan how to best protect Hope from the new threats she faced. In The Map of Moments, Rebekah came up with a plan to take down her mother, which involved pretending to take her offer to possess the body of a mortal and rejoin her mother and brothers Finn and Kol. However, because of a trick played on her by Kol in retaliation for Rebekah slighting him in 1914, Rebekah's spirit was unknowingly placed in the body of a witch named Eva Sinclair, who was imprisoned in the Fauline Cottage asylum due to her crimes against the children of the New Orleans covens. She was then trapped in the asylum until her sister Freya awakened from her century-long and freed them both with her magic. In'' I Love You, Goodbye, when her brother Kol died, she made a promise that she wouldn't leave her new witch body until she finds a way to bring him back. She later confirmed this decision again in [[Exquisite Corpse|''Exquisite Corpse]] after Eva temporarily regained control over her body and used it to attempt to complete the Rite of Nines using the children Eva had kidnapped and channeled both prior to her imprisonment and afterward; because Rebekah's spirit was the only thing keeping Eva's body alive, and because the eight teenage witches, including Davina Claire, were still linked to Eva's body, Rebekah's return to her true body would cause them to die as well, a fate that Rebekah did not want for them. After severing her body host's connection to the eight teenage witches under Vincent's instructions, Rebekah commits suicide in her mortal body in order to keep a compelled Marcel from ending her life because of Klaus' orders. The death of her host body sent her spirit back to her true form. Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Rebekah is the second daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from the Kingdom of Norway in the 10th century. Her mother gave birth to Freya, Finn, and Elijah in the Old World, but after Freya was sent away with Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for Esther's fertility spell (which was later covered up by Esther, who claimed Freya had died of the plague), Esther and Mikael were so devastated that they decided to follow the advice of Esther's witch mentor Ayana, who told her of a mystical land (the New World), where its natives were strong and healthy. They then settled in what is now Mystic Falls, Virginia, where Esther and Mikael had four more children: Niklaus (who was secretly fathered by a werewolf named Ansel), Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Rebekah, like the rest of her siblings, was born a witch, but she did not tap into her powers prior to being turned into a vampire in her teens. In Farewell to Storyville, a flashback of a young Rebekah in the late 10th century was shown happily playing in the woods with all of her siblings as they chased each other around and tackled one another. Niklaus once stayed awake with her during a stormy night and gave her a wooden carved knight, as the thunder and lightning scared her. He comforted her and stayed beside her all night, stating that he will always protect her. Niklaus was once violently beaten by his father Mikael for allegedly stealing his blade, unaware of the fact that it was really Rebekah who had secretly taken it. Feeling guilty for the pain she had caused him, Rebekah treated him with extra kindness for weeks afterward to make up for it, though Klaus would not learn the truth about Rebekah's involvement until many centuries later. .]] In her teenage years, Rebekah once threatened Mikael with a sword when he wouldn't stop viciously beating Klaus with a whip. That night, she even tried to kill her father in his sleep for mistreating Niklaus, and would have gone through with it had Elijah not stopped her. Rebekah, like the rest of her siblings, seemed equally afraid of Mikael, though, as one of his favorite children, she never was a victim of his abuse. While living in the New World, they lived in peace with the werewolves in their village for over two decades. However, during a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the men from their village transform into wolves. However, as the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village, and he tearfully confessed that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. conversation with her parents]] Not wanting to go through the pain of losing another child ever again, their mother Esther decided to tap into dark magic to cast an adapted version of Qetsiyah's immortality spell, calling upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree for immortality. That night, unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia at dinner and afterward, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After the children awakened, Mikael forced his children to feed on the blood a local villager in order to complete their transition into vampires. Though Rebekah described the feeling of becoming a vampire as being euphoric, she and her siblings quickly began to realize that their new gifts had its weaknesses as well: the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, burned them and prevented them from compelling their human neighbors; the sun burned their skin, making it impossible for them to walk in the daylight until their mother enchanted rings to protect them; and they were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. The worst of their side effects was their insatiable thirst for human blood, which persisted long after they had transitioned into vampires and eventually forced them to learn self-control. After realizing that wood carved from the white oak tree would be fatal to them if stabbed into their hearts, they burned the tree to the ground for their own protection. Then, after the revelation of Esther's infidelity and Klaus' true parentage lead to their mother's death, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah in the 12th century when they met a supernatural vampire hunter named Alexander, a member of a group called The Brotherhood of the Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him, which allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about his brotherhood's mission. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Rebekah to travel with him, an offer she enthusiastically accepted. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was an Original vampire, and while she and all of her siblings were his guests at a sleepover, Alexander and his brothers daggered the Mikaelson siblings with white oak ash daggers. However, the brothers did not anticipate Klaus' werewolf heritage, and when he was revealed to be unaffected by the dagger, he viciously killed the entirety of the Five before undaggering all of his siblings except for Finn. Klaus was furious that Rebekah was so easily taken advantage of by Alexander and his brethren and viciously interrogated her to find out what she had told them about their family and what she had learned from him in return. This forced an upset Rebekah to confess that Alexander and his brothers' alleged "ultimate weapon" against vampires was a cure for immortality. Despite Alexander's betrayal, Rebekah still buried him along with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry before she left with her siblings to find a new home. 1359 According to Elijah's journal, Rebekah was shown to be losing much of her humanity, and was described by Elijah to have become indifferent to brutality. England, 1492 Rebekah lived as a noblewoman in England, along with her brothers Elijah and Klaus. While living there, she met Katerina Petrova, the second Petrova doppelgänger to exist after Tatia, who Klaus planned to sacrifice in order to break his hybrid curse. However, Rebekah ultimately developed a grudge against Katerina after her escape from their castle and subsequent transition into a vampire ruined Klaus' plan to break his curse and destroyed his relationship with Elijah. This was a grudge that Rebekah held against Katerina for the rest of the doppelgänger's life. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violent antics in Spain drew too much attention, which ultimately led Mikael to discover their whereabouts and track them down to their village, which Mikael set ablaze and destroyed. While Klaus and Elijah searched for Kol, they left her to board their ship with the daggered Finn and wait for them there. Once Klaus, Elijah, and the daggered Kol made it onto the ship, they set sail for their return to the New World. New Orleans, 18th Century-Early 20th Century 1700's In 1711, having fled the Old World (likely Spain) from Mikael, Rebekah, along with Klaus and Elijah, sailed across the world, eventually landing in the port of what soon became New Orleans, three hundred years prior to the start of The Originals series. Upon arriving in the newly established city, several men boarded their ship while under the impression that it was an abandoned ship whose belongings were ripe for the taking. The men were quickly slaughtered by Rebekah and Klaus, who were famished after their long journey, but they were ordered by Elijah to leave one alive, whom they questioned and then compelled to carry their luggage off the ship. Another flashback of Rebekah from 18th century is shown in ''The Casket Girls'', where she comes upon a carriage of girls who had just arrived in New Orleans from France in order to marry gentlemen there, not knowing that they would be sold to men who were neither gentle nor noble. Fortunately for the women, Rebekah saved the girls by killing the men who were about to attack their carriage and protected them as she helped them flee to safety with their "caskets" full of clothes and belongings. She promised them that she would not harm them, and stated, "We girls need to stick together." 1800's In 1820, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret. Rebekah fell in love with the Governor's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire so they could be together forever. However, whilst asking for her brother's permission, Klaus snorted and told her if she wanted to turn every human she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist, before Klaus proclaimed that nobody was good enough for her and killed Emil by throwing him off the balcony. Some days later, the three Originals were attending Emil's funeral when they noticed a young slave boy throwing an apple at the slave master who was whipping him. Klaus began to talk to the boy, seeing him as a kindred spirit, and even named him Marcellus before inviting him to come live with them at their home. A surprised Elijah whispered to Rebekah, "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all." Marcel was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush on Rebekah at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other. By 1835, Marcel was finally an adult who was capable at besting Rebekah at a duel, and after some time, he attempted to make his move on Rebekah, only to be stopped by a jealous Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In 1887, Klaus undaggered Rebekah revealing he had left her daggered for fifty-two years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum: he could either live a long human life with Rebekah and die of old age, or become a vampire and never be with Rebekah again. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof of his transition, which devastated Rebekah. A day or two later, Elijah helped Rebekah reintegrate herself into New Orleans' society by taking her to the opera house. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all continued living in New Orleans as they had for several centuries. In 1914, Rebekah celebrated Christmas with her brothers and the rest of the town at a large party thrown at the Mikaelson compound. She was seen entering Nik's room, where she found Kol desperately looking for something in his dressers. He took a risk and confessed his plans to create a dagger that would actually work on Klaus, which stunned Rebekah at first before she decided to pretend to join forces with him. Later, she approached a witch who had accompanied Kol to the party and told her that she deserved better than to date Kol. However, unbeknownst to Rebekah, the girl she had spoken to was not a girlfriend of Kol's, but was actually their eldest sister Freya, who was so curious and excited to meet her true family that she couldn't help but sneak into the party. That night, Klaus gathered everyone at the party and made a toast to Rebekah, thanking her for her loyalty. This speech made Kol nervous, and he attempted to escape, but he was ultimately cornered by Klaus and Elijah and daggered in front of the entire party, leading the audience to assume that Rebekah had betrayed Kol by exposing his plans to Klaus. In 1919, Rebekah worked as nurse in New Orleans sanatorium during the period of influenza. Marcel soon returned from World War I. At first they were distant, but eventually grew closer. Together, they desperately started to search for freedom, to do as they wished without Klaus constantly controlling them. Rebekah befriended Genevieve, a fellow nurse and found out that she was a witch. Soon, they became friends. She asked Genevieve to summon her father, Mikael to New Orleans. Eventually, Klaus accepted and supported her relationship with Marcel, which made the pair very happy. When Genevieve learned that Rebekah used her, she wanted to reveal her secret to Klaus. However, Rebekah quickly infected her and her friend Clara Summerlin with influenza, leaving them to die, so she and Marcel would be protected from Klaus' wrath. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and were driven away. However, Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah to stall Mikael so his siblings could get away. Chicago,1920's Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus with the intention to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to neutralize an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and was stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus wherever he went. The coffins also contained her other brothers, Finn and Kol. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, it has been three months since Matt agreed to travel the world with Rebekah. Rebekah is first seen getting into bed with Matt and a beautiful woman named Nadia. It is revealed later that they had a threesome. Later, after having returned to Mystic Falls, Rebekah finds Matt pouring beers from a keg for the End of Summer Party. Rebekah comments that it's tragic for him to go from five star restaurants to this. Then, they begin making out while talking. Rebekah asks Matt to come with her when she leaves for New Orleans. He tells her he needs to work and make a paycheck. Before she leaves, Rebekah playfully tells him not to call, write and most of all, not to miss her. In 500 Years of Solitude, Rebekah saves Matt when he is locked in a safe by Nadia. When he sees her, she comments on how she's only been gone less than 3 months and he's already in trouble. They both smile at each other. When Tyler shows up, he tells Matt that Rebekah sent him as a parting gift. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality |-|Human/Witch (1st Time)= In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. Like the rest of her siblings, she was scared of her father and often witnessed her brother being abused by Mikael, to a point that she even tried to kill him, unable to tolerate her father's abusive nature towards Niklaus anymore. She had desired the cure so that she could become human again and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. |-|Original Vampire= Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, “We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik. Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him”. After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Niklaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, “I learned that she is just a girl and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her”. She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Rebekah fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her half-brother Klaus and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Rebekah had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. She grew closer to Matt Donovan in the fourth season, and his influence seemed to rub off on her. She was not as spiteful and arrogant as she was before and was willing to assist the main gang whenever she was needed. Despite her rivalry with Caroline, she didn't hesitate on saving her life by harshly knocking her out of her trance. Finally, the inner good within herself shined through when she saved Matt from being blown to pieces by Alexander. Ever since moving to New Orleans, Rebekah has shown a lot more of her inner humanity. She has shown a special affection for Hayley and the baby she is carrying, breaking Tyler Lockwood's neck when he outwardly threatened the baby's life. She has also supported for Hayley when she needed her help, and Hayley was among the few people that Rebekah said goodbye to, hoping that she would tell crazy stories about her to her unborn niece and asking Hayley to give the child her love. She sympathized with the young witch Davina and made sure that Marcel and her brothers didn't get their hands on her during the Casket Girls festival. She silently berated Klaus for costing the life of an innocent human in his attempt to prove a point to Davina. Even in flashbacks, her capacity for heroism is evident, having saved young women who were about to be taken advantage of by men of ill will. She has even saved Matt Donovan from the safe he was trapped in and greeted him with a smile. She sent Tyler Lockwood to him has a parting gift. Rebekah's past eventually caught up with her and this caused her to try every way possible to escape her brother's clutches. However, now that she is free, she leaves New Orleans, optimistic of a bright future that awaits her. Rebekah returns to New Orleans to take her niece, Hope, and keep her safe from Esther. She has exhibited a light-hearted and warm air upon meeting her beloved brothers again, as if the bad blood between them didn't matter in the slightest. Though we have yet to see more of how Rebekah took care of her niece, it appears that she is a nurturing and gentle caregiver who sees to it that Hope is loved and well taken care of. |-|Human/Witch (2nd time)= Rebekah was put inside of a Eva Sinclair in The Map of Moments, instantly terrified and startled as she realizes she was trapped inside Dowager Fauline Cottage. Rebekah has a hard time adjusting to her mortality as well as to her new-found magic, as she is seen trying to bite someone on impulse, only to discover that the taste of blood is disgusting in her new body. She still retains her fighting skills, only she is now much more weaker and slower, however, she is quick to adjust to her new body as well as to the fact that she is a witch. It appears that Rebekah likes being a witch as she took Freya's offer in Ashes to Ashes to put her back into Eva Sinclairs body but it is only until she finds a way to resurrect her deceased brother, Kol. Physical Appearance : Main article: Rebekah Mikaelson/Appearance Rebekah is a beautiful and very attractive woman and has natural light blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years old, but looks like she is in her late teens, somewhere between 18-19 years old. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than normal vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Rebekah is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. As a human and early years as an Original vampire, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times, for example in the 1920's, Rebekah wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Rebekah has long, icy blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Rebekah had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Rebekah wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Rebekah's makeup usage is minimal, subtle daily; but she tends to wear more for special occasions. Powers and Abilities Original Vampire Although the youngest of the Original Vampires, Rebekah is still an extremely powerful vampire, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. Due to her advanced age she is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the the TVD/TO universe as well as the strongest female vampire in the world. However, due to her being the youngest of her siblings, her power is slightly inferior to that of her father, her brothers, and her maternal half-brother, Rebekah although inferior to Klaus, has been shown to stand up to Klaus on several occasions, like her brothers, Kol and Elijah; however she has been easily subdued by Klaus on several occasions. Due to her advanced age and Original Vampire status, Rebekah's physical strength and speed is more than that of any non-original vampire. Rebekah was seen killing many fully transformed werewolves on a full moon, before finally being subdued herself. This shows her physical strength as Rose-Marie, despite being over five hundred and sixty years old, struggled to even defeat one werewolf. Witch When she was put into a Witch's body, she had the powers of one. This is confirmed when Rebekah attempts to perform a spell with Cassie in order to send her brothers a message. The spell immediately started working, however, before it could take effect, they were both interrupted. She also displayed an inability to control her magic, as seen when she accidentally caused a magical wind to blow away the locator spell she and Kol were preparing upon him calling her untrained. However, she later did manage (with Kol's help) to perform a spell which allowed her and Kol to channel the power of dozens of dark objects, the white oak stake and Klaus himself in order to overload Finn's power source. This weakened him significantly. She later attempted a locator spell with Freya, in order to locate their aunt Dahlia, however, she interrupted the spell upon learning of Freya's connection to Dahlia. During City Beneath The Sea, Rebekah and Davina performed various binding and power-replicating spells (off-screen) on a Golem, an object made of clay, in order to replicate Hope's power source on it, by drawing power from a mass of dark objects, according to Camile. Weaknesses Rebekah has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Rebekah's older half-brother. Out of all his siblings, he is closest to her and he cares very deeply for her, although he seems to have a lot of difficulty showing her his affection. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally deteriorate when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything; it was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and even Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. Klaus is the one who daggered her and he's really used her in a way that's unforgivable. They have both attempted to exploit each other, but are also bound by their love and his feeling of wanting to protect her from her own weaknesses. Later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly tries to kill her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Rebekah's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for vampirism, Elijah agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus's help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. Kol Mikaelson Kol elder brother of Rebekah and her defender. Kol is very positive to Rebekah and they seem the most normal stable family relationships.They are the younger Mikaelson siblings and love doing mischief together. Kol is the only member of the family who has always, even though on personal differences, takes the side of Rebekah, as he always protects her from Klaus. Also Kol dislikes her lovers. Same way seems of all the siblings Rebekah is Kol's favorite, he trusts her and closer to her than to the others. Rebekah is the person who knows Kol better than anyone else, she knows about his favorite holidays, when he's lying, or when he's telling the truth. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have a part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Then Rebekah tried dagger Kol and threaten him, they both looked terribly upset, but obviously her attempt angered Kol and he almost killed her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. When Kol possessed the body of Kaleb, and he finally saw Rebekah, they were really happy to see each other, even if it were on different sides. Rebekah said his name and told that she knew that smirk anywhere. Rebekah and Kol seems really close, because no matter what they still love each other. Kol truly cares about her and protects her. After Rebekah escaped the Witch Mansion she forgave Kol, but Kol did not feel guilty, because he taught his younger sister a lesson for her betrayal. Rebekah confessed that she likes Kol's soft side and then he promised her that he will back her to her body even if it's the last thing he would do, and Rebekah said that she not gonna let him die, whatever it takes. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. She promised Kol that she would not leave the witch body until she brought him back from the New Orleans Anchestors. He died in her arms. Later, when Rebekah became possible to go back to her body, she refused because vowed to return Kol, and she intends to keep the promise to bring back her brother. Esther Esther and Rebekah meet in the present for the first time in Bringing Out The Dead, when Elijah revives his siblings. Rebekah tries to harm Klaus to avenge her mother, but Esther arrives and stops them. Rebekah is surprised to see Esther alive and Esther tells the Originals that she wants them to be a family again. Esther tries to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children, but she is stopped by Elijah's plan. Then Esther tells Rebekah she is dying, but this is just a lie that she used to get Rebekah to let her guard down. She then possessed Rebekah. Esther then returns to her body after Alaric drives a dagger through Rebekah's heart. Elena Gilbert Rebekah and Elena were originally enemies until they became allies and partners-in-crime in Because the Night. There’s a commonality between humanity-free vampire, Elena and Rebekah that makes their pairing a lot of fun. The dark, humanity-free Elena ends up returning it with snipes of her own, converting their conversations into playful banter. Rebekah may be confounded at times with this new side of Elena, but she is also discovering someone who she can connect with now. The two of them have both experienced the life of being over-protected and being restricted from making independent decisions. When Elena got her humanity back, she told Rebekah that they are not friends. Other Relationships *Rebekah and Hope (Niece/Rebekah was Hope's Guardian) *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus (Siblings) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings/Enemies) *Rebekah and Freya (Siblings) *Rebekah and Marcel (Former Lovers) *Damon and Rebekah (Partners in Crime) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends/Former Enemies) *Rebekah and Hayley (Good Friends) *Matt and Rebekah (Friends) *Rebekah and Cassie (Ex-Allies) *Rebekah and April (Good Friends/Former Allies) *Rebekah and Alexander (Enemies/Ex-Fiance, Betrayed by him) *Katherine and Rebekah (Enemies) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Boyfriend/Partners in Crime) *Rebekah and Sophie (Allies/Former Enemies) *Rebekah and Davina (Friends/Allies) Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' (neutralized) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Possessed By Esther at the end) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Possessed By Esther) *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (neutralized) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (archive footage) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' (Also possesses Eva Sinclair at the end) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Body/Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''Sanctuary'' (Archive Footage/Possessing Eva Sinclair) * The Devil is Damned (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''They All Asked For You (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''Save My Soul'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (Manifestation as a child/Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''When the Levee Breaks'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''Fire with Fire'' (Possessing Eva Sinclair's body) *''Ashes to Ashes'' }} Name *'Rebekah' is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (רבקה). The name means "to tie". *It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Alternate version of it is Rebecca. *If Rebekah was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Mikaelsdotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Trivia *As the only female Original vampire - and with Amara being cured and killed by Qetsiyah - she was the oldest and most powerful female vampire on the planet. **However, as of now, she is not an Original vampire, as she is possessing the body of a witch named Eva Sinclair, whose spirit has died and left Rebekah's spirit as its only occupant. **Like the rest of her siblings, Rebekah was born as a witch, due to her magical heritage on her mother's side. Also like the rest of her siblings, she did not tap into her power prior to turning into a vampire, as Kol admitted to Davina that he was the only one of his siblings (excluding Freya, who was raised by Dahlia and whom the Mikaelson children believed to be dead) who practiced witchcraft before they were turned. *As of 500 Years of Solitude, she is the most-recurring character with 37 appearances. **Rebekah is the only non-main character who appeared in 35 episodes during two seasons. **She appeared in 18 episodes in Season 4, more episodes than Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy who are main characters. *She is the third Original vampire overall to appear in either series, with Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. *Rebekah was the second Original to have been seen neutralized by Klaus with a white oak ash dagger, the first being Elijah. *Rebekah is one of only nine recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Annabelle, who appeared in 11 episodes during Season One; Elijah Mikaelson, who appeared in 12 episodes during Season Two; Atticus Shane, who appeared in 11 episodes in Season Four; Nadia Petrova, Wes Maxfield & Enzo who appeared in 12 episodes each in Season Five and Josette Laughlin & Malachai Parker who appeared in 17 and 16 episodes respectively in Season Six. *Rebekah is the only recurring character to appear in almost every episode of a singular season without becoming a main cast member. She appeared in 17/22 episodes during Season 3. She also appeared in 18/23 episodes during Season 4. *Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) played Emily Fields' girlfriends in Pretty Little Liars. *Rebekah is the third Original Vampire neutralized by Elena Gilbert. *Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who call Klaus "Nik." Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. *Ironically, when acting on H20, Claire Holt portrayed a mermaid called Emma Gilbert and in The Vampire Diaries, she initially hated a girl named Elena Gilbert. She also killed Elena. *Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister," implying that she is the youngest of the Original family, with the exception of Henrik who died long ago. ** It was later confirmed that she is the youngest Original vampire. *Out of all the Original vampires, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Original vampires) named Adrienne was set to appear, but in the end, the character was removed and instead Rebekah appeared in Season Three. *Like Elijah, Rebekah appears in all but three episodes between her first and last appearance of her debut season. *Rebekah has been shown to be neutralized eight times: *#By Alexander in 1114, in The Five. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in 1835 in House of the Rising Son. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson in the 1920's, in The End Of The Affair. *#By Elena Gilbert, in Homecoming. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson, in The New Deal. *#By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol Mikaelson), in All My Children. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in Do Not Go Gentle. *#By Niklaus Mikaelson, in The Five. **Rebekah has been seen to be neutralized the most times out of all of her siblings. Following Rebekah is Elijah, who has been shown to be neutralized six time, Kol, who has been seen neutralized five times, and Finn, who has been shown twice. **When neutralized for the second time, in 1835, Klaus left her daggered for 52 years which is just as long as he had suffered from the Hunter's curse after having killed The Five in 1114. *Rebekah is the only non main character so far who appeared in 16 consecutive episodes of The Vampire Diaries (from O Come, All Ye Faithful to I Know What You Did Last Summer). *Rebekah is the first Original vampire to be possessed by a witch (Esther). *In Do Not Go Gentle, ''while Esther was possessing her, she got Alaric to neutralize her again, making this the second time she was neutralized and missed a high school dance. *Rebekah has had sex with both Salvatore brothers, Stefan in the 1920's and Damon in 2010. *A running joke with Rebekah on TVD was that she always was forced to miss school dances, in spite of how excited she was to attend them. **She missed Homecoming after being daggered by Elena, the 1920's Decade Dance after being daggered by Alaric, and missed the 1980's Decade Dance after it was canceled by Mayor Rudy Hopkins. **Fortunately for her, she was finally able to attend the Prom in 2011. *Rebekah technically killed Elena Gilbert in ''The Departed. *Rebekah has met every main character, except Vicki and Jenna, as both Vicki and Jenna were already killed before she first appeared. *Rebekah was involved with a vampire hunter named Alexander centuries ago and this relationship was seen in Season 4. *Rebekah's name was originally "Bex," but it was changed to Rebekah, just like Meredith's name was originally "Mary". *Rebekah is known to be called by nicknames. Some of those include: **Klaus and Kol sometimes call her "Bekah." **Damon called her "Sexy Bex." **Stefan called her "Sweetheart," in the 1920's. **Rebekah herself and Kol sometimes called her "Bex". **Other nicknames given to her are "The She-Devil," and "Evil Blood Slut" by Caroline along with "Barbie Klaus," by Damon. *Three of her brothers, anyway, take care of her and protect they own way. **Klaus takes care of her in his perverted manner. **Elijah shows to her tenderness is almost always. **Kol protects her from Klaus, and he always there for her. *Rebekah is one of three girls who have sex with both Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon, the first being Katherine and the third being Elena. However, she's the only one who wasn't a doppelgänger. *April Young is Rebekah's first true friend in the series. Her other friends include Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert, the latter of whom she finally befriended after she shut off her humanity. *Rebekah is one of four recurring characters who appear in more than 20 episodes. The other two are Elizabeth Forbes, Elijah Mikaelson and Carol Lockwood. *Rebekah is well known for wanting to be human again. While she doesn't necessarily hate being a vampire, she desperately wants to be able to settle down, get married, and have children. **She is the only Original vampire who wanted to take the cure. *Rebekah was indirectly responsible for the death of Galen Vaughn. *She admitted to Stefan that she wants to have children one day with someone who loves her enough to stand outside her window with a boombox. *Both Esther and Silas have taken the form of Rebekah. *In the 12th Century, Rebekah spoke fluent Italian. **She also spoke French in the 18th Century. *It is revealed that she was in love with Marcel sometime in the past; however Marcel was forced by Klaus to choose between Rebekah and immortality. He chose the latter. *Like Klaus, Rebekah has a habit of using "love" and "darling" as terms of endearment while addressing female characters. **Rebekah also tends to use the word "bloody" commonly as an adjective. *She is the first character to share a kiss with someone of the same gender. **She is also the first character to engage in an on-screen threesome (which she shared with Matt and Nadia). *She is the only character that has been in both season premieres of TVD Season 5 and TO Season 1. *Klaus has killed most of Rebekah's lovers. *Rebekah sees a lot of herself in Davina due to her circumstances, as well as due to Klaus killing Davina's lover as he has killed so many of her own. Just as Elijah had lied to them both, and both have been manipulated by Marcel. Rebekah and Davina also only ones about whom Kol cared, and they're both going to get him back. *Rebekah worked as a nurse in the 1900's. *Genevieve tortured and exposed various acts Rebekah was involved in to Niklaus. *In Le Grand Guignol, it is revealed that Rebekah was Mikael's favourite child. However, it was later said that Freya was Mikael's most beloved child, suggesting that Rebekah was either seen as a replacement for his long-lost eldest daughter, or that Mikael simply had a soft spot for his daughters that he did not share with his sons. *Rebekah is the first lead character to not appear in an episode of The Originals. *After Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah is no longer a main character in The Originals as Claire Holt has left the show. **Rebekah is still considered a recurring character on the show, allowing the opportunity for Claire to return. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah briefly returns to New Orleans in order to take guardianship of Hope and keep her protected in a safe place away from the supernatural drama brewing in her birthplace. *Rebekah describes her beliefs as being agnostic, as she says that she has lived too long to truly believe in any god. *According to the Comic Con magazine, taking care of the baby will bring her closer to Klaus. *In'' Rebirth,'' she tells Hope a bedtime story about her Father and New Orleans. *In ''Rebirth'','' she puts the toy Klaus gave to her as a child next to Hope in her crib. *Rebekah had a relationship with both of the Governor's known sons. **She first had a relationship with Emil, which ended with his death at the hands of Niklaus. **Rebekah then had an on-off relationship with Marcel Gerard, the governor's illegitimate child with a slave woman. Their relationship most recently ended when Rebekah left New Orleans in ''Farewell to Storyville. *Finn believes that Rebekah will be interested in Esther's deal. ** This is proven true in ''The Map of Moments'', though not for the reason Finn believed. *Rebekah is the first non-Passenger spirit to lose the control of her host body she possesses. *She is the first former main character of to return as a guest and be portrayed by another actress, in this case, Claire Holt's place was taken by actress Maisie Richardson-Sellers. *Following Rebekah's possession of Eva Sinclair and her subsequent killing of Eva's spirit, Rebekah has elected to remain in Eva's body for several reasons: **1) She wants to fulfill her promise to her brother Kol, whom she promised to use her powers to resurrect after he was hexed to death by their brother Finn. **2) She wants to help her brothers and sister defend Hope against Dahlia, and she believes her magic could be of assistance. **3) She is aware that Eva's body is still linked to the eight witches, including Davina Claire, whom Eva channeled as part of her ritual to complete the Rite of Nines, and knows that since her spirit is the only thing keeping Eva (and, by proxy, the eight teenage witches), she does not want to condemn them to death by returning to her true body. *Rebekah was temporarily forced into her Original body by Klaus, however, Freya healed Eva's body, and gave Rebekah the option of which body she wished to live in. *Despite playing part in the plan to trick Davina into resurrecting Esther Mikaelson instead of Kol, she nonetheless still intends to fulfill her promise and find a way to bring back her brother from the dead. Tropes *Rebekah is a no holds barred Alpha Bitch ! *Like Klaus, she is proof that Blonds are Evil : she is aggressive, spiteful and vindictive. *She is a Femme Fatale : beautiful, free spirited and manipulative. *I hate you, Vampire Dad - With good reason: it was her own biological father who turned her into a Vampire... then decided it was an evil he had to eliminate from the surface of Earth. *Despite her youthful appearance, she is really 1000 years old . *Her own mother, Esther, possessed her body in Season 3. *Suffers from Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - on the receiving end. Both metaphorically and literally. *Although she looks like the Dumb Blond, she actually has Hidden Depths . Although externally she is an Alpha Bitch , she is deeply hurt by being betrayed so many times. Deep down she just wants to be a normal girl and go to a dance without being stabbed in the back or poisoned. *With all that has happened to her, it turns out she has a very good reason to destroy EVERYTHING ! *To save herself, her brothers and the entire vampire race, she did what she had to do , and killed Elena. *A Day in the Limelight - frequent flashbacks that focus on her history and her family's. *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Videos Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Alaric stakes Klaus in front of Damon & Rebekah The Vampire Diaries Klaus & Rebekah 4x01 scene "It's always been me" Vampire Diaries 4x04 The Five - Klaus tells the story of Rebekah and The Five in the 12th Century Gallery References See also fr:Rebekah Mikaelson de:Rebekah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:The Originals Season Three Characters